


Naughty List

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor being Victor.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Winter bingo thingy I am doing.

“What are you doing?”You flipped on the light to find your boyfriend shaking gift boxes.

“Trying to figure out which box has the cool present.” He countered. Zsasz wasn’t even embarrassed at being caught.

“And where is the plate of cookies I left out for Santa, Victor?”

Victor arched his brow at you, “Aren’t you a bit old to be leaving bribes for an imaginary jolly elf?”

“You ate them.”

The hitman nodded, “I did. Milk would have been nice.”

“And this, lover,” You took the gift away from him and stuck it back under the Christmas tree, “is why you’re on the naughty list.”

“Pretty sure it’s for killing people, (y/n).”

“That, too.” You agreed as you ushered him to the door.

Victor leaned over to whisper in your ear before leaving, “You’re on my naughty list, sweetness.” 


End file.
